


Since We Might Die

by Velazyraptor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Moose Are Terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velazyraptor/pseuds/Velazyraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith are on a mission on a forest planet and they run into a horrible monster. Lance thinks this is his last chance to confess.</p>
<p>It's rated T because of cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We Might Die

If Lance had known that the planet could be this dangerous, he would've shoved the mission on someone else's shoulders. But now he was sitting in a cave with Keith, the ground-shaking footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Keith, since we might die-"

"Lance, we're not gonna die."

" _Since we might die_ , I need to tell you something", Lance announced and took off his helmet.

"Lance, it's just a moose. A blue striped moose, but a moose none the less", Keith said. Lance gasped, as if Keith had just said Voldemort.

" _'Just a moose'? Do you know what mooses can do?_ " he asked. Keith sighed.

" _Please_ educate me", he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"No! I need to tell you!"

"Tell me then!"

"Well... I, uh..."

"Oh fuck. You have got to be kidding me. How long will this take? I'm pretty sure the moose will walk by before you get it out", Keith complained.

"Maybe I kind of like you?" Lance said. Keith froze.

"You what?"

"I like you. Y'know, _like_ you."

"Yeah, I got that. I'm just shocked."

"Oh god. You hate me. You totally hate me."

"In fact, no. I think I... feel the same way?" Keith confessed.

"Let me interrupt you right there", said Pidge through the com. "I don't know what Lance said because the bastard took his helmet off, but I can guess." Keith removed his helmet before she could continue.

"Fuck", he cursed. Lance snorted.

"I out-smarted you", he chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes.

"You didn't. You caught me off guard."

"That's an accomplishment too", Lance grinned. Keith held back an eye roll.

"You've calmed down", he observed.

"I confessed to you like a moron from a rom-com, I can now die in peace", Lance said.

"For the last time, you're not gonna die", Keith scoffed and moved to sit next to Lance. "I warn you, this is gonna be really awkward, but I'll now try to kiss you."

"Not if I kiss you first", Lance said and tackled Keith to the cave floor and locked their lips.

* * *

They survived. Pidge had told everyone already, so they were welcomed with "I knew it"s, "I'm proud of you"s and "fucking finally"s. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is short and it is dumb. I enjoyed writing it though.  
> Also this was partly inspired by a tumblr post about how moose are really scary.


End file.
